


Long, Long ago...

by when_you_fail



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Torture, Whump, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_fail/pseuds/when_you_fail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil refuses to help Thorin and the others reclaim the lonely mountain but allows them to stay a night in Mirkwood to rest. </p><p>This this night that the Queen of Mirkwood takes Thorin and his company out to the garden to share an ancient story, the story that will truly explain why Thranduil hates dwarves so very much.</p><p>When the dark dwarves roamed the earth, their desire for power consuming them, Thranduil made one mistake. Believing he could reason with poisoned minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Long ago...

**Author's Note:**

> So I am aware my timeline is a bit wrong, I sort of made my own to help make my story make a little more sense since I added in his wife who has not actually been mentioned. Hopefully you can enjoy it all the same.
> 
> Also, my apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Thorin rubbed his eyes in frustration. As if he could have ever believed that the Elvenking could change his ways and retain his honour. He snorted. What a fool he had been. And he had almost begged, almost pleaded for the king to help him reclaim his throne. But that would have been idiotic. The king would never think of the dwarves as his friends and all because of his unfair hatred for the dwalven race! Thorin and his company had never done anything to deserve the foul treatment they had received throughout the years from the king and his people. The best Thranduil had done was offer him and the company a bed for the night and a meal. He scoffed to himself. The only reason he accepted this was the solitary fact that his friends were weary and seemed unable to continue much longer without proper food and rest.

The company had all begun to make themselves at home, splaying out over the elven furniture of the room they were given. Thorin sat down on the bed next to his young nephew Fili, who was stretching his legs and cracking his knuckles. ‘I still can’t believe an arrogant creature such as Thranduil managed to marry such a beautiful Elf.’  
Fili’s words made Kili chuckle. ‘Perhaps he has put a magic spell over her.’  
‘Seems to be the only explanation!’ Fili laughed along.

Bilbo did not understand the feud between the elves and the dwarves, but he did notice the fact that none of the dwarves seemed to understand ether. Not how it started or why Thranduil kept such a distance from them all. ‘The elves are quite enchanting none the less.’ He mused to himself. ‘Such grace.’

Thorin huffed, hearing Bilbo’s spoken thoughts. ‘We leave tomorrow morning at sunrise. We won’t stay a moment longer.’ He looked out the window and the afternoon sun was already fading slowly behind the clouds. There was a soft knock at the door which seemed to startle some of the dwarves. Thorin got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it he was shocked to see the Elvenqueen staring back at him.

He took a step back and allowed her to take a step into the room, all eyes on her. ‘Hello, Thorin Oakenshield.’ She nodded politely at the others in the room. ‘Please forgive my intrusion.’ Her voice was like a melody, soft and harmonious. ‘I was wondering if you would all accept an invitation to come with me to the garden?’ Her bright emerald eyes glittered like tiny green diamonds as she spoke, deep auburn hair fell over her pale shoulders and down to her waist. She smiled at them with ruby red lips, it was almost entrancing, though she did not seem to be doing this intentionally.

‘Why?’ Thorin noticed the harshness of his words and regretted it. Since the moment they had entered the Mirkwood palace, the queen had been nothing but kind and welcoming, even if her husband had been colder. He did not mean to insult a woman who had done nothing to wrong him, though being married to Thranduil automatically lessened his opinion of her quite significantly.

Her expression did not change, it remained warm and inviting. ‘I wish to show you something.’ Her voice stayed calm and pleasant. ‘It will not take long, I promise you will have a good night sleep before morning.’  
Thorin hesitated but before he could answer Fili had stood up and agreed to go with her.  
‘Fili…’ Thorin hissed.  
‘I would like to go…’ Bilbo added. ‘It is kind of you to offer your time with us Queen Ladelia.’  
It wasn’t long before all of the dwarves had stood up and accepted her invitation and Thorin had little choice but to accept also. 

Nodding at them, she was thankful that they had accepted her request. She led the way out from the room and toward the great halls. They travelled through some of the beautiful wooden passages of the Mirkwood kingdom before they reached the garden. The arched doorways were draped with beautiful vines and roses. She led them towards a stone spring in the centre of the garden, beautiful clear water sat unstirred and untouched. The stars above them reflected in the crystal water beautifully and all the dwarves gathered around to see.

‘What are we looking at?’ Bofur asked staring into the water curiously.  
‘This is my favourite place to go, when I want to think, and look at the stars.’ The Elvenqueen answered.

Glóin, who was clearly entranced by the queens’ beauty, shook his head. ‘How is it that someone so beautiful could marry such an awful man?’  
Ori looked over at Glóin with big eyes and gasped. ‘You shouldn’t say that.’  
‘Why not? He protested. ‘He is awful!’  
‘And without reason, we have done nothing to him to deserve such treatment!’ Dwalin hissed.  
‘It is without manners to speak to the queen in that way.’ Balin answered, trying to keep the peace.

The queen merely smile. She did not seem angered by their words, rather she was still and placid. ‘I wonder if any of you would like to hear a story?’

‘I would…’ Bilbo answered.  
‘So would I.’ Fili added.

‘Why?’ Thorin answered. ‘Why have you brought us out here?’ His voice was harsh again, but not quite as much as last time.  
‘I have brought you out here to share something with you all.’ She answered, moving closer to the spring. ‘I wish to tell you a story, a story of memories collected in the wind and in the souls of my family.’  
‘What story?’ Thorin asked carefully.

She smiled, looking into the spring. She waited for all of the dwarves to focus their attention to the water before she touched it with the tip of her index finger, stirring it for a moment before an image appeared on the surface, as clear as if it was happening right in front of them.

The queen began to speak as the dwarves all watched the images. ‘5000 years ago, there lived a race of dwarves who lived in the underground mines they had built. They had all the gold their hearts could desire and a home to call their own, but after many years they soon desired more.’ Her voice now solemn.  
‘They wanted not only the mines that they had built, but also to possess and to rule over the forests of Mirkwood. This forest of course, is ruled by King Thranduil. When the dwarves came to the king and I demanding the forests become theirs, of course Thranduil refused.’ She straightened her back slightly.  
‘But, being the ruler he used to be, he wanted to try and make peace with the dwarves. He, along with 20 of our elven soldiers rode out to meet with the dwarves to discuss a compromise.’ Lowering her eyes to the water, she began to watch the images flash across the surface. The images came with sound, echoing through the trees. The dwarves watched it like a film playing out for them, listening to the words of the Elvenking and his son.

5000 years ago  
As Thranduil saddled his horse, he noticed Legoas striding towards him. A small smiled glimpsed on his face before he stopped to speak with him.  
‘Father, I would like to go with you.’ Legolas insisted.  
‘My son, I believe you would be much safer if you stayed here, with your mother.’ Thranduil answered calmly.  
‘I want to go with you.’ Legolas protested. ‘I am good with my bow, I can show you. I can take care of myself.’  
‘I know you can, I have seen you shoot.’ He smiled lightly. ‘You must stay here and take care of your mother.’  
Legolas scoffed. ‘We both know she does not need protecting.’  
Thranduil chuckled. ‘Do not let her know, that we know.’ He looked at his son with light eyes. ‘When I return perhaps you can show me what you have been practicing…’  
Legolas looked back at his father and with a disappointed look, he nodded half heartily.  
Thranduil noticed this and touched his sons arm. ‘And if you are interested, I could begin to show you some ways of wielding a blade?’  
Legolas’ eyes beamed with delight. ‘Yes, I would like that father.’  
‘Well, when I return I should hope you will be prepared.’  
‘I will be.’ He smiled before wishing his father a safe journey and heading back to the Kingdom.

Thranduil finished preparing his horse and climbed on top gracefully before leading his small army of elves to meet with the dwarves.

Present day  
‘After Thranduil and his men had been travelling by horse for but a few hours outside of the forest, they were ambushed by the dark dwarves.’ Her eyes grew dark watching the memories of her husband flash across the water.  
‘A fight broke out and the almost all of our people were slain, but Thranduil did not let them take all of his army.’

Thorin looked up momentarily to see Queen Ladelia staring into the waters, her eyes glistening with pain. He could hear the strain in her voice from merely speaking the words of this story and his heart softened slightly. Looking back into the water, he watched the story continue.

5000 years ago

It was an ambush, and Thranduil knew it. His azure eyes scattered across the field, thinking quickly he flew his sword through the heart of one of the many dwarves surrounding them. ‘Strike back!’ He hissed, taking out as many of the enemy as he could. In a moment Thranduil’s horse fell to the ground and Thranduil was knocked on his back. He managed to get to his feet and survey the chaos of his surroundings. At least 100 dwarves had come to the ambush to slaughter his unprepared army. In the corner of his eye, the king noticed a young elf shaking as he held his sword out to fight. His eyes were filled with terror and Thranduil knew in that moment that this elf would most definitely be killed by these foal dwarves. He pushed his way towards the elf and grabbed him by the arm.

‘Narmi.’ He spoke, knowing the elves name.  
‘My king!’ The scarred elf answered.  
‘Go, run back to Mirkwood and do not look back!’ Thranduil ordered.  
‘I will not leave you my king!’ The fear was present in his eyes, but his words were true.  
‘I know, you are a brave soldier but you must leave and tell my son and the queen of what has happened.’ He paused, looking back towards the fight he had sheltered the young elf from before continuing. ‘You must go now!’  
‘Come with me!’  
‘I will not leave my men to fight and die alone! I will stay with them until the end!’ Thranduil insisted. ‘I am ordering you to go!’  
‘I will return for you my king!’ The young elf reassured.  
Thranduil shot him a quick smile. ‘And I will be waiting.’ He pushed Narmi into the trees, out of the vision of the dwarves and returned to the battle.

It wasn’t long before all of the elven army had fallen and Thranduil had been struck down by one of them. Face down on the ground and gasping for breath, Thranduil searched for his sword. As he reached to grab it, one of the dark dwarves pressed his boot against the kings’ arm, crushing it into the dirt. Thranduil let out a laboured howl, trying to chocking back the pain.

‘We have the king!’ The dwarf above him shouted.  
A large dwarf came forward and looked down at Thranduil.  
‘King Berlador, we have the elf king scum.’ Another of the dwarves hissed.  
‘We will take him with us, back to the mine.’ Berlador smiled, his teeth covered in filth. ‘We have some business to tend too.’ He then kicked Thranduil in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

One of the dwarves picked him up over his shoulder with ease as Thranduil was not very heavy at all. He then threw him on top of one of their horses before they journeyed back to their mine.

Present day

‘For 2 long months, Thranduil was imprisoned, interrogated and tortured for both the right to enter Mirkwood, and the whereabouts of a certain stone that the dwarves wished to possess.’ Her eyes lowered to the spring, green gems reflecting in the still water. She pressed her lips together for a moment, before she continued her story. ‘But Thranduil never told them.’

Thorin looked up from the water once more to see a pained expression on the queen face. Recalling this memory was causing her distress, but still she seemed to find it necessary to share. She seemed so still, but her breathing was laboured, as if she could feel the pain her husband had felt.

Looking back into the water Thorin’s curiosity got the best of him. ‘Why did it take two months?’ He asked. ‘For the elf to return to Mirkwood…’  
The queen did not move her eyes from the water. ‘He was on foot. It is a long distance to travel on foot with little food or water. It took time.’  
‘You didn’t feel anything was wrong?’ Thorin asked. ‘Two months is a long time to wait.’ He did not mean any disrespect with his question, it was simply curiosity and the queen did not take offence.  
‘Two months is a long time to some this is true.’ She began. ‘But as far as we were concerned, negotiations between the dwarves and my people could take time. And though I missed him terribly… ’ She paused, but continued in more of a whisper. ‘We were not worried…’

Thorin kept his eyes on the water when the images began to change.

5000 years ago  
Thranduil’s eyes opened, blue orbs fluttering with disorientation. His body was covered in a mixture of cuts, bruises and dirt from his cell. It had been mere days since the dwarven king and his people had taken him prisoner and begun their torture and torment. His body ached, but Thranduil refused to allow them the pleasure of seeing him yield. He kept his chin up and his eyes emotionless.

He had noticed that he was no longer chained to a wall, rather he was chained on his back to a wooden table with his arm stretched above him and his ankles to each side of the table. The slight stretch was uncomfortable, but tolerable. His clothes had been torn from his body earlier in his imprisonment, only his legging remained but they were tattered and dirty from his rough treatment.

The sound of the chamber doors screeched open, and the dwarven king Berlador enter the dungeon cell. He stood over Thranduil and snickered. ‘Hello Thranduil.’ His voice was deep and husky. ‘How are you feeling today?’ His question wasn’t really meant to be answered, it was more meant as a mockery to his elven hostage. He had a wild black beard and dark brown eyes covered by a mane of dirty black locks. His breath smelt of sour wine, making Thranduil long for fresh air.

He remained silent, it was all he had left to hold against the dwarf scum.  
‘I will give you this chance Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.’ The dwarf began. ‘Give me your kingdom and I will cease your suffering.’  
‘Never.’ Thranduil spat with as much hatred in his words as he felt in his heart.  
‘Very well.’ Berlador instructed his men to turn a crank attached to the chains on both Thranduil’s wrists and ankles. The crank tightened the chains slightly, putting more pressure on his already aching limbs. Though it hurt, Thranduil stayed silent and swallowed the pain.

‘Perhaps we could start with something a little easier for you.’ Berlador offered. ‘Give me the location of the Harmony stone.’  
Thranduil furrowed his brows. ‘Why?’ his voice was cold and harsh.  
‘We have heard the stories…’ The dwarven king began. ‘The way it changes from blue to green in the sunlight…’ His eyes were entranced, as if he were talking about some mythical legend that had only been written about in books.’ Its beauty and its magic more breathtaking than any other gem on the earth…’  
Thranduil tightened his jaw, refusing to say another word about the gem.  
‘Tell me where the stone is and I will stop torturing you like this…’ He signalled for the dwarf to turn the crank a little.  
Thranduil winced in pain, the stretch pulled at his joints and made them ache and throb but he would not tell this scum where to find the jewel. It was not his to touch and he would go through as much pain as he had too to keep it from his reach. He shook his head.  
‘Turn it again.’ Berlador hissed and the crank was turned again.

This time Thranduil couldn’t hold back his groan, pain getting the better of him and making his muscles flex. He felt his breathing hitch slightly, it had become harder to breathe and no matter how he moved he could not relieve the pain.  
‘Tell me elf, or I will have it turned again!’  
That thought did scare him, how much pain would another turn cause? Thranduil forced his jaw closed and crinkled his nose in disgust. ‘I’m not telling you anything, dwarf!’

The crank was turned and Thranduil bellowed in agony. It felt like his limbs were going to be torn clean off. He twisted his wrists, trying to loosen the hold but nothing would ease the pain. He twitched and squirmed but his restraints held his firmly on the table.  
‘Tell me where you are hiding it or I will turn the crank again and leave you here all day and night!’

Thranduil felt weak at the thought of this pain to continuing throughout the day and night. He wasn’t sure he would be able to cope with it but his mind was made up, the risks were too high. He would never, could never give up the location of the jewe. It was in a place he didn’t want this dwarf to ever go. ‘You will never find it.’ He hissed with as much contempt as he can muster. ‘I will never tell you, no matter what you do to me.’  
Berlador boomed with laughter. ‘You will tell me what I want to know, it’s only a matter of time.’ He turned the crank once more.

Thranduil screamed in pain, it was far more extreme than he expected. His muscles felt like they were tearing and there was nothing he could do but lie there and take it.  
‘Enjoy your time alone elf king, when I return I should hope you will have changed your mind.’ The dwarves left the cell, shutting the door behind them and leaving Thranduil to his torture.  
*  
Hours past and the pain had not decreased, rather it had become worse. Thranduil tried to take in deep breathes of air but it felt like his airways were being blocked by something. He instead wheezed and gasped, trying to take in enough air to keep his head from clouding into a foggy delusional clutter. He sobbed softly, trying to keep the pain from turning into tears. Tears would do him no good, no good at all.  
*  
After an undiscernible amount of time Thranduil was in a daze. His vision was blurred, his muscles ached and his body was throbbing. Pain was the only thing he could focus on and it was driving him crazy. He moaned, praying for any manner or relief when the doors to his cell opened. His eyes could only barely see the figure walking towards him but he didn’t need to see to know it was Berlador.

The dark haired dwarf made his way next to the flaxen haired elf and smirked. ‘Do you want to speak with me now?’  
Thranduil opened his mouth but no words came out, no noise at all.  
‘Loosen the chains, let him breathe.’ The king told his men and when the chain was loosened even only slightly, Thranduil felt a rush of relief flood his body, enough to make him sigh quietly. ‘Tell me of the jewel.’ The dwarf pressed.  
Thranduil breathed deeply before coughing hard into the air. ‘I…I do not have this jewel.’ He lied, hoping it was believable.  
****************  
‘If not you, than who?’  
Thranduil did not dare tell him, instead he lied once more. ‘I am not sure, but it does not reside in Mirkwood, it was lost decades ago.’ His voice was stressed and tired.  
‘You lost such a precious jewel?!’ Berlador hissed.  
‘It was taken, but a visiting guest.’ He made his story up as he went along, hoping it would be enough to keep him from any further torture this day. ‘I was hoping to get it back, but did not get the chance.’  
Berlador rumbled with anger. ‘Stupid, useless elf!’ He struck his face, knocking it to the side. Thranduil did not dare move from fear of being stuck again. ‘If I cannot have this jewel, I will have your kingdom!’

Thranduil recoiled at the thought of this beast stepping foot in Mirkwood. He flexed his arms, trying to relax the aching muscles.  
‘What is the location?’  
‘I will die before I tell you where my home is located!’ Thranduil hissed.  
‘You will not die Elf King, not for a long time.’ Berlador answered mockingly. ‘Not until I am through with you.’  
Thranduil stared into his captors’ eyes, he was determined not show him the fear he felt deep in his stomach.  
‘I don’t think I’ll be through with you for quite some time. I think I will have you begging to tell me what I want to know.’  
‘I think you will find out soon enough, that I do not beg.’ Thranduil hissed.  
‘We shall see elf king, soon enough.’ Berlador waved for men to turn the crank and they did, this time an extra few millimetres.

Thranduil screamed out in agony. His body one again felt like it was being torn apart with each limb pleading to be released. Though he tried to hold back his cries, they escaped his throat and echoed through the dungeons where Berlador left him. Suffering this cruelty would be worth it, he told himself. When he saw his family again it would be worth the pain he would go through to get vengeance. But until then, Thranduil cried out in anguish, unable to suppress them any longer.

And his screams filled his cell, the dungeon and down the halls of the mine that was now his prison.

Present Day  
The queen lifted her head to see all the dwarves including Thorin staring into the water. They watched the images of Thranduil's torture, they listened to his screams bounce through the trees and echo through the wind. Each one of them cringed at the brutality they were witnessing.

‘By the time Narmi had made his way through the forests and back to Mirkwood, two months had pasted and I feared greatly for my husband…’ She trailed off. The dwarves all lifted their gaze to the beautiful pale faced elf standing with them in the garden. Her eyes were filled with pained emotion and memory. ‘It did not take long for Legolas and I too bring our army together.’ She continued. ‘It took us less time to ride to the Dark dwarven mines break down their walls.’ Her eyes grew darker with every word she spoke.  
‘We rode into the depths of the halls and killed as much scum as we could along the way, anything we could lay our swords and bows upon.’ Her eyes lightened. They began to once again sparkle as they had before she began her story, but a wave of sadness masked the usually present glow she inhabited. ‘And deep, deep down in the lowest dungeon, in the dirt and the muck…’ She recalled. ‘I found him, chained to a wall only barely alive.’ Her eyes sat like stone, but the despair she could not hide covered her face like a blanket, unmoving. She looked back down at the water, and the dwarves followed her gaze. Touching her fingertip to the water, more images emerged across the lightly rippling surface.

5000 years ago  
Deep in the Dwalven dungeon alongside her son Legolas, Queen Ladelia broke down the prison doors and stormed into the cell. There she found her husband, her lover, her king. Her eyes widened at the sight of his crumpled body against the floor, his flaxen hair a mess with dirt and sweat hung over his face, covering his beautiful eyes.

She steadied herself, making her way towards him carefully as if not to startle him. She knelt down in front of him and touched his face with her fingertips, brushing the hair from his eyes. He looked up at her, his sapphire eyes dazed and confused. She weakly smiled at him. ‘My love…’ She spoke softly.  
He stared at her for a moment, studying her green eyes. ‘Is this but a dream?’ He asked softly, his voice weak and drained. ‘Am I dreaming again?’  
The queen didn’t know what to say, her body turned to stone. ‘This is no dream, I am here and I am bringing you home.’

Legolas eased towards his father, being careful not to frighten him. He took a key from a large ring and slipped it into the locks around Thranduil’s wrists. He almost fell, but Ladelia caught him in her arms, holding him tightly and easing him up until he was balanced.  
‘Surely you are real…’ Thranduil seemed confused, his eyes not moving from her face as if he was afraid of her disappearing into the darkness. ‘You must be…’

The queen began to sob, holding Thranduil’s face in her hands she pressed her lips against his softly, hoping it would be enough to break him from his confusion. It only took a moment for him to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against his aching body. She let her tears fall against his skin. ‘I love you, I do so with every century that passes.’  
‘I have missed you…’ The king answered, his voice growing stronger. ‘I love you, my queen.’

Present Day  
The dwarves watched the water, saw the heartbreak and ain in the queen’s eyes and their hearts began to weaken at the thought. Thorin didn’t want to admit it and perhaps he never would, but he was starting to understand a little while Thranduil was, the way that he was.

‘Legolas and I rode Thranduil back to Mirkwood where he would recover from his many injuries. I myself have many healing skills which I used to help speed his recovery up.’ She continued, looking up from the water. ‘When he had healed, our army led by Thranduil, my son and I rode back to the Dark dwarven mine, where we slayed every last dwarf to walk those halls.’ Her eyes became darker for a moment. ‘We left it up to Thranduil to execute the king…’ she paused for a moment before regaining her train of thought. ‘We destroyed the mine, buried it deep into the earth from once it came.’

The water drifted back into their own reflections and the dwarves looked up from the spring. The queen smiled at them, the light had returned to her eyes, sparkling in the starlight. Back to the story she concludes. ‘Thranduil has never trusted a dwarf since that time.’

Thorin sighed, hearing this story made a difference, but what of a 5000 year old tale? ‘I understand the pain that has been caused by our race, but tell me this…’ He began. ‘Is it fair for him to treat us so poorly when my kin have never showed him harshness or cruelty? We do not deserve to be punished for the crimes of these dwarves from 5 millenniums ago.’

The queen nodded her head gently. ‘Though it is unfair to judge your people on the wrong doings of another kingdom so long ago, it is not as simple as you might think to forget these things.’ Her words were calm, soft but serious. ‘Because you see, this to all of you this seems like so long ago…  
But what you do not understand is that for 5000 years, I have been the one to hush my husband when he wakes from his nightmares. I have been the one who has had to watch as my soul mate remembers the moments in which he was tortured by the dwarves and struggle to sleep after he wakes. I have seen the pain and terror in his eyes, I have seen the damage that time has done.’ Her eyes sparked with sorrow and heartache. I have held him in my arms and my heart has broken so many times… She did not say this, but her eyes could not deny. ‘Such pain is not lost with the years.’

Thorin sighed, he knew now why the king could not trust him, but wished so much that it could be different. After all, it was no fault of his what happened 5000 years ago.

‘If Thranduil ever decides to change his mind…’ The queen began. ‘If he decides to help you in your quest, do not betray him.’ Her words were stern and strict. ‘It has taken many years for him to build himself back to the man he was before. If I am to see his heart deceived again, you will see my wrath.’

Thorin raised his brows. ‘I am not one to betray, nor have I ever been.’  
She smiled at him and the other dwarves before leading them back towards the rose covered arch way.  
‘Queen Ladelia…’ Ori almost whispered.  
‘Yes my dear?’ She answered with a kind, reassuring tone.  
‘When King Thranduil was being tortured, he wouldn’t give up the Harmony stone…’  
‘No, he wouldn’t.’ she answered.  
‘But why?’ He asked curiously. ‘It’s just a stone… If he had given it up, he could have sparred himself a lot of pain.’  
The queen smiled. ‘If he had given the dwarf the location of the stone, he would of put myself in danger… something I do not believe he would ever do willingly.’  
‘Why would it put you in danger?’  
The queen lifted her left hand to his eye level, flashing a beautiful blue green gem set in a silver band around her ring finger. ‘Thranduil had the harmony stone fitted into a band of silver for me.’ She answered. ‘He gifted it to me on our wedding day.’

The dwarves gazed at the stone, its beauty was astonishing, more exquisite than any other gem they had seen. She let her hand fall, leading the dwarves inside and back to their bedroom. Before she left them, she wished them a sound sleep and restful night.

Thorin closed the door and lay on his bed. Perhaps Thranduil wasn’t so bad, his heart was plagued with hate and misunderstanding but it was not at any fault of his own. Thorin closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
*  
*  
When the morning sun shone through the windows, Thorin and the others dressed and headed back on their quest to take back their homeland. Legolas had promised to guide them safely out from the forest and as they headed for the doors of the palace, they were greeted by King Thranduil and Queen Ladelia.

‘Farewell, my dear friends.’ The queen nodded, her face light and inviting. ‘Before you leave us, The king and I have a gift for you.’

Thorin looked over at Thranduil, who for some reason he had a new found respect for. ‘And what might that be?’  
‘A token of good will.’ The king spoke, his head high and his voice peaceful.

The queen then removed a chain from around her neck. Connected to it was a small circular vial. Its silver casing was etched with intricate elvish patterns and the neck ringed with gold. The queen carefully placed the chain around Thorin’s neck. ‘Inside this vial is a potent medicine created by the majesty elves, my people.’ She began. ‘A single drop on the tongue is enough to cure most wounds as long as it is administered quickly.’  
‘It is a rare and powerful mixture only created by the majesty elves.’ Thranduil added. ‘It is not to be used lightly, but in dire circumstances, it may help you considerably.’

Thorin thanked them and the company were on their way. As they walked down the long, winding path towards the forest Thranduil spoke once more. ‘Perhaps, if it is necessary, I or my people might come to your aid…’ He paused. ‘In the future…’  
Thorin turned and nodded at the king before returning on his way. Maybe there was hope for the relationship between elves and dwarves, only time would tell.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback and or kudos mean a lot to me . :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
